This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The overall goal of the Native American Core is to continue the effective collaboration with the K-12 program of Indians Into Medicine and the promotion of existing Native American undergraduates to undertake a research experience. The program currently supports an educational experience to over 90 Native American K-12 students, over 20 two year Tribal College students, and a growing number of 4 year UND Native American students. A goal is to promote entry into, and matriculation from, baccalaureate programs with potential entry into post graduate professional programs. The program is promoting the training of the next generation of Native Americans that will help lead the Nation's health and research portfolio.